


Love at last

by B0XF0X



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0XF0X/pseuds/B0XF0X
Summary: After an argument Bert finally confesses his feelings for Ernie and finds that they're mutual.
Relationships: Bert/Ernie (Sesame Street)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Love at last

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for garbage and complete loss of faith in the world

Bert sighed as he slipped his key into the door, once again he's spent all day in the coal mines. This wasnt what he wanted to do with his life, when Bert was young he dreamed of being a roblox youtuber that lured in kids through fake twitter give aways. As he opened the door he was greated with the tantalizing aromas of Ernie's cooking, atleast he had one good thing in his life.

Bert had been living with Ernie for 4 years now, he had caught feelings for Ernie quite early on in their friendship but the right time never arose so he stayed miserable, and became more and more sad and Ernie pursued other relationships unaware of Bert's true feeling.

Ah Bert softly closed the door, he heard Ernies soothing voice call for him from the other room. 'Dinner's almost ready, take a seat I'll be there soon!' Bert trudged over to his chair grumbling about something that even he didnt care about. Bert let out a low groan as he slowley lowered himself into the chair, working in the mines had taken a tole on his body that was becoming more and more evident as time went on. Was this really what his life had become, working a job he hated and that caused him pain and living with his crush, unable to reveal his feeling for fear of ruining their friendship. 

As Ernie entered holding plates Bert quickly masked his feelings and went back to his blank expression. Ernie placed the plates on the table, and took his seat. 'It's your favorite, 1kg of raw brussel sprouts.' Said Ernie trying to help ease Berts mood. 'Thanks ern.' Said Bert allowing a hint of compassion to seep through his usually monotone voice, though in doing so he made the crucial mistake of also letting sadness into his voice.

'What's wrong Bert?' Asked Ernie with a worried look as his face, placing his hand on top of Berts. Bert felt the warmth of Ernie's hands, a nice diffrence to Bert's own cold hands, the doctor said that it was nothing to worry about, apparently it was due to anxiety and it would go away in time. 'Nothing, forget about it.' Said Bert not wanting to cause Ernie any concern. 'Please Bert' pleaded Ernie, 'you hardly eat anymore, and lately you've seemed so distant with me, let me in, I can help.' Bert averted his gaze not wanting Ernie to see the tears beginning to dwell in the corners of his eyes. Bert began to cough loudly, this was just one of many issues that had been bought on by working on the mine, it had been getting worse recently and had been causing Bert quite a bit of distress. 'Bert' Ernie said looking directly into Bert's eyes, but was quickly cut off by Bert, 'I said its nothing Ernie you fucking idiot!' He screamed ripping his hand out from under Ernie's and in the proccess knocking over his un-eaten bowl of raw brussel sprouts causing the bowl to shatter. Ernie quickly jumped out of his chair and shouted 'fine!' Before running to their bedroom and slamming the door. 

It had been two hours since the argument and Bert hadnt moved, the guilt had been eating him up inside, he had come to the conclusion that he was infact an even bigger piece of shit than he had originally thought, but he knew that he needed to apologise. He quietly walked up to the bedroom door and heard Ernie's stiffled cries, Bert managed to hold back his tears and opened the door. 'Hey Ernie' he choked through his own tears which had began to roll down his cheeks, 'Ernie im sorry its just that.' He stopped as to avoid completely breaking down. 'It's just that recently my health has been getting worse and worse, and Im scared Ernie, so fucking scared.' He heard Ernie's sobs start to stop. 'Im not scared of death, Im scared that I'll never get to tell you how I feel,' Bert took a pause. 'I love you Ernie' he said softly trailing of at the end. Bert flopped onto his bed completely exhausted, he was so stupid, this was it, now that Ernie knew how he felt he'd go away forever, Bert would never get to see him again.

As Bert slowley gave up all hope for life he felt Ernie lay behind him, putting his arm around Bert and bringing himself in to spoon. Bert's heart skipped a beat, as Ernie slowley whispered into his ear, 'I was scared you didnt feel the same way.' Ernie let go of Bert and rolled him around so they could face each other, taking the lead Ernie put his hand behind Bert's head and pulled him in for a kiss. It was bliss, both Bert and Ernie had fantasized about this ignorant to each other's mutual liking for them, but this was better than they could ever believe. They felt each other's soft wet lips brush against one another. Bert had never felt so happy, it was exhilarating. Bert felt his penis growing against the fabric of his jeans, and as they took a break from kissing to breathe Ernie noticed the tip of Bert's penis peaking over the top of his waste band. Ernie rolled Bert onto his back looming over him, despite Bert's gruff exterior he was quite clearly a bottom. Bringing himself down to Bert's member he unzipped his jeans allowing  
Bert's member to spring free, Ernie was shocked at the size of it, especially since it slapped him in the face as it escaped Berts loins. Gasping he brought himself closer to it, letting his lips wrap around Berts thick staff of a penis. Bert let out a load moan and threw his head back in a pleasure induced spasm. As Ernie took it whole he felt it scraping the sides of his throat, he was going to be sore after this. He fondled Bert's ball's and rolled his tounge around the tip of Bert's ever-growing cock, this wasnt his first rodeo, he'd learnt alot in his brief stint as an ISIS sex slave, he had to quite thought, there was a miscommunication and apparently he was meant to be getting fucked not the other way around. Ernie was bought back into the moment by seemingly endless amount of cum seeping down his throat, there was so much it began to come out his nose. Ripping himself off Bert's meat scepter he spun him around, now it was his turn. He ripped of his pants throwing them onto the now drenched carpet. Ernie let out a primitive scream and shouted, 'show my your bussy you fucking human cock sleeve!' Before ramming his ogre sized cock into Berts untouched asshole.  
Bert let out a painful shout as his asshole ripped open, this didnt deter Ernie as he continued to pound Bert raw. Bert took a sharp breath, he could feel Ernie's long shlong moulding his colon and though it was painful he couldn't help but love it, just like he loved Ernie.  
Just as he'd gotten used to Ernie's pipe game Ernie sped up, this bought on a new level of pain and with it a new level of pleasure. Bert suddenly felt Ernies hot breath on his neck, it made his skin tingle and his heart flutter, he felt Ernie's lips sucking on his neck. This mixed with his guts being churned around made him shoot his load again, completely covering the bedsheets. As if in perfect synce Ernie came aswell, there was so much, even more than Bert's, Bert couldnt take this much love, it began seeping out his eyes, nose, mouth and ears like a playdough fun factory. As Ernie pulled out he fell down next to Bert both panting in eachother's warm embrace. This was their love, and nobody could judge them.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for making this


End file.
